Late Night Wanderings
by potterfan310
Summary: Rose was unable to sleep and so she decides to look around Malfoy Manor. Also unable to sleep Draco finds himself heading to Astoria's old study which he has now inhabited, and he finds a bit more than he bargained for. A/N Contains cross-gen and smut.


**A/N This contains cross-gen (Rose Weasley/Draco Malfoy, Rose is 20 and Draco 49) and pure smut. If you don't like, don't read.**

Rose tossed and turned in the silk sheets which were dripping with sweat. It was an unusually hot night in July and she was boiling, Rose had no idea how her boyfriend; Scorpius Malfoy could sleep in this heat under a quilt. She couldn't even stand it with just a sheet over her.

In the end Rose untangled herself and stood up, as she did she stretched and heard her back click. She smiled because it felt good and then as she stood up she picked her wand up from the bedside table. She padded across Scorpius' wooden floor on her tip-toes so not to wake him.

Ever since she and her cousin Albus had become friends with Scorpius in their first year at Hogwarts, she had always been curious about Malfoy Manor. Rose knew from her parents and her uncle Harry that it was huge, as well as that they had been captured and taken there by snatchers.

It was the place where her mother got the scar on her arm because of Scorpius' great aunt; Bellatrix Lestrange. Knowing they have memories of being at the Manor Rose was even more curious, she wanted to know everything about the wars that had happened especially now that she was much older.

Rose slipped out of his green and silver bedroom with ease and shut the door behind her, it closed with a small click and she held her breath wondering whether it would have woken up Scorpius but knowing him it wouldn't.

Now she was out in the quiet hallway Rose muttered, "Lumos." And she was bathed in it's glow which allowed her to see the wooden walls and dark interior, including the odd portrait of various Malfoy descendents.

As Rose wandered through the quiet house it felt eery and spooky to her. No wonder it creeped mum out when I first told her I was staying the night here, she thought. She headed up the back stairs which must have once been for the many servants, Rose turned the corner and headed right. As she let her fingers trail the slightly dusty wall, she felt a bump. On closer inspection Rose saw an empty candle holder.

She ran her hands over the cool black metal and her one finger dipped into the hole for the candle, there was a soft click. Suddenly in front of her the wall slid open to reveal a brightly lit room. Rose blinked her blue eyes in surprise at the brightness and muttered, "Nox." before entering through the doorway which had appeared.

There was a large window that was covered with black drapes with a window seat in front of it complete with a pale green cushion on it. A neat wooden desk was to her right, complete with high back chair complete with a large squishy seat also in pale green. Rose was wondering whose room this could have been and then spotted the large portrait over the fireplace of Astoria Greengrass.

It wasn't a magical portrait, in fact this one had been painted by Scorpius himself on a summer's day last year, back when his mother was alive. The main portrait of Astoria was on the grand staircase, but there was also one in Draco's room. Rose only knew that from the one time Al, Scorp and her best friend Heather Key had dared her to steal a pair of his underwear. Which she did, a nice silk pair of boxers in fact, still to this day Rose had them and occasionally wore them around her little flat when ever she was alone. It was her dirty little secret.

Rose knew this must have been Astoria's study because it had a homely feeling to it and there were also a lot of things to suggest it was hers, such as the handmade cushions on the little beige sofa and the sewing machine in the corner at another desk.

The young Weasley girl then walked further in and spotted a bed. How ridiculous, she thought, Why would someone have a bed in their study? Rose briefly wondered whether this had been Astoria's bedroom as well because in the alcove along with the bed, there was a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a dressing table. None of the items seemed to have been moved since Astoria had died four months ago as they all had a thin layer of dust on them.

Rose headed to the window and sat on the seat with her back to the wall, her legs drawn up to her chest. She peeked through the end of the drapes and there was an amazing view of the grounds at the back of the Manor and Rose even spotted a peacock in the distance. Her thoughts turned to the blonde who she ached for, it wasn't that she didn't love Scorpius it was just he was so much older, wiser and she wanted him even from a young age.

It wasn't just Scorpius, she wanted his father. She thought back to the day when they were sixteen and she had been dared to get his underwear. The thrill of going into Draco's private chambers was more than enough for her and to top it she nearly got caught doing it as well. It had been a close call when she heard the footsteps and she barely had time to run across the room and slide under the bed to hide.  
It had been a long wait, just lying on the hard wooden floor because Draco was busy. Very busy indeed, Rose had known what he was doing on the very bed above her just from his groans and she yearned for his touch. Rose allowed her fingers to roam her private area and she was doing what she did everytime she though of that memory.

Rose hadn't even heard the door open and it was only when she felt a soft hand running up her leg did she jump. "Argh!" she screamed in surprise as she opened her eyes out of her trance.

There stood before her was none other than the man she had been daydreaming about. Rose quickly removed her two fingers from herself as Draco chuckled, "Oh don't stop, Miss Weasley, it's fascinating watching your face and to hear you moan my name."

Rose blushed and she felt very self-conscious that Mr Malfoy had just caught her pleasuring herself whilst moaning his name. She hadn't even realised she was doing it.

Draco ran a finger up her leg, stopping at the end of her shorts. "My what pretty legs you've got," he taunted as Rose took in what he was wearing. No top, completely shirtless and for a man his age he was very much fine in the looks department. He only appeared to wearing grey checkered shorts and she could certainly make out his erection so she smirked a little. "I've seen the way you were looking at me at dinner, the way you run your foot up my leg. You little minx."

"I don't see you complaining," Rose replied as she indicated to his erection.

"I never said I was, I do like a bad girl, Miss Weasley," he drawled in that sexy voice Rose so very much wanted screaming her name. Draco's hand slipped further under her shorts and moved to press over her knickers which were slightly damp and he chuckled before inserting two fingers into her fast and hard, whilst she still had her knickers on.

"Ohh," Rose moaned and Draco smirked as he pulled them back out again.

"Like that do you," he said seductively as he bent forward and crashed his lips down on hers. Rose felt as if she was on fire, Draco's lips were warm and soft on her own and she could do nothing but moan when he pulled away and started kissing and nibbling at her neck in the place which drove her wild.

As Draco placed kisses all down her neck and collar bone Rose stretched her arms out and reached under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. She was surprised when his cock sprang out, but she smirked even more.

"I think we're wearing too many clothes, Mr Malfoy," Rose whispered urgently because her fantasies were slowing become reality.

"Oh I think so," Draco whispered against her shoulder, his warm breath tickling her skin as his hands went around her back and undid her bra. As he pulled the straps down the young red heads arms he carried on trailing kissing until he came to a stop at the top of her breasts.

Draco sat back up as he threw the bra over his shoulder and pulled his wand out. Within seconds what was left of their clothing was gone and he took in the two round pert breasts both with erect nipples. Draco bent forward and took her left nipple in his mouth making Rose gasp and then groan. With his one hand Draco brushed his thumb and forefinger over the other nipple as he licked, swirled and nibbled away making Rose feel like she was in heaven.

Rose reached out and found his hard erection, she started running his finger nails up it making him shiver. As she rubbed her thumb over the head she smiled as she felt pre-cum already leaking from it. Rose carried on running her fingers all over his erect cock and she had to admit that although he wasn't as wide as Scorpius, he sure felt a lot longer.

Draco started trailing kisses down Rose's milky white stomach until he stopped just above her most intimate area which made her stop. He ran a finger up her wet slit and Rose loved it. Using his two hands Draco parted Rose's folds and started at her dripping wet pussy, he felt his erection become ever more apparent and bent his head forward tongue out.

Rose's musky scent was to die for and as Draco started to suckle her clit he felt her arch her back in delight. He smirked to himself as he carried on doing it, after a while Draco inserted two fingers into the young girl and Rose gasped, now that he had removed her panties it felt even better.

Draco could feel her tightness as he moved them in and out, making Rose's breathing become even quicker and heavier. Draco could feel her walls contracting as she started to climax and soon enough she came all over his fingers.

Feeling satisfied Draco pulled his fingers out and licked one of them clean and then offered the other to Rose which she licked clean as well. Draco couldn't believe this, the young red haired girl, a spawn of Granger and Weasley, the girl of his dreams and his son's girlfriend was lying stark naked in front of him.

He wanted to feel his cock in her tight pussy, to have her screaming his name. Putting thought into motion Draco got up, making sure Rose's legs were still wide apart. Kissing his way up from her most intimate place, Draco crawled up on the seat and didn't stop his kisses until he touched her lips.

"Mmm," Rose moaned as she felt Draco's throbbing cock rubbing against her as he kissed her passionately. Reaching down she grabbed his member and started stroking it softly, she ran her thumb over his tip and with her other hand she cupped his balls, making him emit a low growl.

Having had enough Draco snaked his arms around her waist, and wound them up her back until the one was tangled in her soft red curls. He pulled her small frame closer to him as he stood up. Rose loved that she could feel his erection rubbing against her and she wanted nothing than to take him in her mouth.

Carrying her over to the bed, her carrying on kissing her neck, eventually nibbling her ear lobe which made Rose gasp. "Like that do you, Weasley?" he asked in a husky voice as he proceeded to throw her onto the bed, making her giggle.

Draco wasted no time in climbing on top of her, her small frame so delicate under his large muscular one. Rose still couldn't believe it, she had left hints for him but now it was happening, now it was real. He ran his fingers up her slit which was dripping wet already, spreading her legs apart Draco gazed at the sight before her.

Rose's lips were both pink and plump, and to Draco she smelt heavenly. He bent his head down as he ran a finger up and down her slit. Rose gasped as his tongue poked her lips, licking and suckling as he did so, Scorpius never did anything like this to her. Taking hold of her clit, Draco started to suckle it whilst with a free hand he pushed one finger inside of her, swiftly followed by a second.

He was rewarded with little breathy moans coming from Rose, he knew he was doing something right because her fingers had laced their way through his blonde hair and were pushing his face further to her pussy.

"Oh yes," The red head moaned as Draco smirked against her pussy. He wanted her to cum but he also wanted her to have a taste of him first. He pulled out his fingers which were slick with her juices and after one last suck on her clit, Draco resurfaced.

He crawled up her body and Rose could feel her erection poking at her body as he did so. He came to a stop inches from her face, gripping his dick he rubbed the tip which was already covered in pre cum, along her lips. Rose opened both her eyes and mouth at the same time, her blue eyes raked over his length whilst her lips took him in.

Draco loved the way she was swirling her tongue and dragging her nails up and down, the way she cupped and fondled his balls drove him wild. It was all took much for him and he could feel the ever so familiar sensation in his nether regions. Draco said nothing as Rose took him even further in his mouth, in and out. With one last flick of her tongue Draco shot his load into Rose's mouth.

Her eyes widened at the new found taste of Draco's salty essence, she licked him clean before he pulled out of her mouth. Draco kissed her passionately, tasting his own cum on her wet lips. In her ear he whispered, "Tell me that you want me, Miss Weasley. Tell me you want my cock inside that tight pussy of yours. Do it!" he hissed before moving back down her body, aligning his cock between her creamy white thighs.

"I want you," Rose breathed as Draco inserted himself inside the young Weasley. She gasped as she felt him inside her, he felt so much bigger than Scorpius ever did. His shaft was longer too, hitting the perfect spot as he thrust in and out which made Rose shiver with anticipation of what would come.

Draco was surprised at how tight the red head was, he was sure that she and his son were at it like rabbits, thanks to her being part Weasley.

"Do you like it when my son does this to you?" he hissed as he puled in and out, trying to adjust to her tightness.

Rose let out a low groan. "Faster."

"I'll take that as a no then," he smirked, knowing that his son didn't please her in the way he was about to. He gripped her hips as he pulled them down towards him whilst he thrust upwards. Draco knew he was giving Rose so much please from the sounds she was making.

She was writhing on the bed, her back arching with every thrust. With ever moan it only made Draco go faster. He ran one of his hands up the side of her body which gave her shivers, when he got to her breasts he run his thumb along the outline before tweaking her nipple. He rolled it between his fingers and rubbed his thumb over it before taking it in his mouth, suckling away.

Rose was gripping the dark green sheets, her fingers balled into fists, she could feel her walls tightening as well as that feeling in her pelvic area. As Draco fucked her she moved her right hand down to find her clit which she started to roll between her fingers. It sent her into overdrive as Draco sucked and swirled his tongue over her other nipple, her hips bucking in pure pleasure.

"Ah-ah-ahhh," Rose cried as her orgasm washed over her.

Draco was pleased to see his cock was covered in her fluids, he knew he wouldn't be far behind now. He could already feel it building.

"Flip me over," Rose murmured, as she ran her hands through his tousled blonde hair. "Please."

With himself still seated inside her he flipped them over, so that Rose was on top. Smiling now that she was dominating, Rose sat up straighter her back clicking as she did so. Leaning down, she ran her hands up his body, tracing the lines of muscles that used to be.

He could feel her erect nipples brushing against his skin as she moved up his body and it drove him crazy. Rose loved that the further she moved, the deeper she could feel his cock go inside of her pussy. She crashed her lips on his, nicking his bottom lip with her teeth as they kissed wildly. With the hand that wasn't running through his hair, she moved it between her legs and rubbed her clit some more.

She could feel Draco's cock thrumming inside of her and she wanted nothing more to give him the release like he had for her. Moving her hips slowly as they kissed Rose felt herself finding a rhythm that suited both of them and with every thrust she felt him hitting her g-spot.

The kiss broke apart as Rose sat back up, her large breasts bouncing as she sped up her pace, her hand moving quicker between her thighs as she rode Draco. He was in heaven watching her ride him like this, those big tits slapping against her pale flesh.

Draco couldn't hold it any longer and he released his load into Rose's tight pussy. Rose felt Draco fill her up, but she didn't stop she was too close to her second orgasm. She rode him harder, using her free hand to hold herself steady. It didn't take long for her to scream out in ecstasy, pulling her hand out from between her legs she offered it to him which he happily licked clean.

She pulled herself off of his cock, a mixture of their cum running down her legs and around his cock. Climbing up his body leaving a trail of cum she sat on his face, spreading her legs wide as she steadied herself by holding on to the dark wooden headboard. Draco wasted no time in tasting her juices, swirling his tongue around her clit and lips. His hands clawed at her pert bum cheeks as she rode his face every so slowly, feeling his nose hitting her clit.

Before Draco could do anything else Rose realised something. "Stop, Draco," she muttered, "Let's do sixty nine, that way we can both enjoy it."

Draco liked her suggestion and allowed her to move so that she could take his cock. Rose's lips were ready and parted as she took him in, tasting not only his salty essence but her own sweeter juices as well. With one hand she fondled his balls whilst taking him in as far as he would go. She didn't gag at all and all she could was groan thanks to what Draco was doing at the other end with his tongue.

Eventually once the two of them had sucked and licked all of their cum off one another, they lay side by side under the covers.

"How about we make this an occurrence?" Draco whispered into her ear as he draped an arm over her naked body. "You have an empty flat, I have a great big manor house. I know places that Scorpius will never ever find us."

Rose loved the idea of that. "Okay," she breathed. "When and where?"

Draco smirked. "How about here and now."

Rose's smile widened as Draco started to trail soft kisses across her collarbone and up her neck until he came to her mouth, which he attacked with harder, rougher kisses.

"Round two, is it?" Rose laughed before Draco's tongue entwined with hers.

"Round two," Draco agreed as he tightened the grip on Rose's hips, he certainly liked these late night wanderings.

**A/N Tah dah! Another smutty Draco/Rose (or Drase as I've come to call them) for you all to enjoy ;) I love this pairing way too much and I have a bunch of unfinished fics written. But over the summer I think I'll try and get around to finishing them and putting them up.**

**Tips/advice is welcome!**


End file.
